Of Yin and Yang
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Like Yin and Yang, they were the perfect equation; they balanced each other out. But what happens when one boy's curiousity gets the best of him one night?


**Of Yin and Yang**

**Summary:** Like Yin and Yang, they were the perfect equation; they balanced each other out. But what happens when one boy's curiousity gets the best of him one night?

**WARNINGS:** For Yaoi, boy on boy sex-making, boi love, NaruSasu, SasuNaru, SasukeXNaruto, or whatever you want to label it as! Anyway, if this offends you, please do not read it! This is somewhat graphic, so if you don't like it, kindly go on your merry little way anhd forget you ever saw this! Also, this is my first ever Yaoi fic, and it is also the first one-shot I have ever done, and the first Naruto fic that I have completed. So these hot Ninja boys are NOT the only ones to be having their firsts here, okay?!

I am done with the warnings now, I think. You may read! (but only if you don't mind Yaoi)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He crept into the messy, cluttered apartment, knowing it was wrong. But he just felt he had to see him again... Being a Ninja, one never knows which breath might be their last. It was this thought that drove him, made it so that he needed to do this now!

_'What am I even doing here?!'_ He thought, as his eyes glowed red in the darkness, and he searched the shadows for the other's familiar form...

He had never been in Naruto's apartment before, and this time, he had cause to be afraid. It was only a matter of time before he would let his emotions, and his hormones, get the best of him- again!

"N-Naruto-kun?" He sighed, as he finally found his target; the one I had come here to see. The one I had gone through all this trouble for... Damn him, the yellow-haired baka!

Two sleepy sapphire orbs opened to peer at him from the bed that was, ironically, right by the window. Yes, the very same window that he used to gaze in at his obsession's sleeping form, for the past three months or so. He seemed confused, and he had a big goofy grin on his angelic face. He had been so serene before, that Sasuke almost hesitated to wake him. But... he had urgent needs that needed attending to. And the only one that could satisfy them, he knew, was Naruto.

"Sasuke? What're you doing here?"

He rubbed one hand roughly over a tired eye. And then... He licked his lips. Oh, _why_ did he have to lick his lips like that?! It drove him wild with lust, but he knew he had to control himself. Naruto was way into girls, or at least he pretended to be. There was no way he would ever want anything to do with another boy. But he had to try, just for his own peace of mind, if nothing else. At least that way, instead of wishing and wanting, but never doing anything about it, the Uchiha boy could at the very least say that he had tried.

"I uh..." Couldn't think of an excuse, damn. He looked at the ground solemnly. "Well, nothing really, I guess."

"Huh? What _time_ is it?!" Naruto risked a glance at the alarm clock that was beside his bed. "2:00AM?! You've got to be kidding me! What are you doing here?"

"I just..." He was blushing now. Great. Now what was he supposed to do? Sasuke thought about running away, mentally kicking himself for even having come here in the first place.

Fortunately, the dobe provided an answer for me. "Oh, I _get_ it!" He grinned that foxy grin of his. "You had a nightmare, huh?"

"What? Um... Yeah. And you know, I don't really have a family or anything, so... I was wondering, do you think I could maybe... Stay here with you for a while?" It was so hard for the raven to admit to any weakness whatsoever, especially in front of the fox that he loved so much. But the oppurtunity had been provided, and he had taken it.

"Sure! I know what it's like to be alone. Believe it!"

"Yeah, I do."

There was a long awkward silence between the two of us. Awkward silences aren't really his thing, so he got ready to leave, but...

"Well I can't really go back to sleep anyway," Naruto commented, making his team mate's head turn sharply. "What do you wanna do?"

_'Hn!'_ He thought. _'More like who do I want to do...'_

"Hn!" He said. "More like who do I want to do..." Had he actually said that out loud?! Too late now...

"_What_ did you just say?" Blue eyes went wide, and he sat abruptly on the bed, slightly confused. Had he heard that right?

_'Aww, to hell with it!'_

Sasuke shrugged, and decided to go in for the kill. Summoning all the courage he could manage, he walked steadily over to the bed, never once taking his red eyes off the eyes of his crush. The Uchiha knelt down between Naruto's legs, and proceeded to climb over the stunned Fox boy. He did not stop until they were only a breath away, their faces almost touching, but not quite.

"Naruto..." He whispered, gazing lustfully from behind a black curtain of hair. "I uh... Please, just... Well- ah... Here."

Naruto stared at his friend wide-eyed, unsure of what to expect. "Sas-Sasuke-kun?... What are you d-"

He was stopped short, when he felt soft velvet lips press into his firmly. Naruto gasped in surprise, and that only made things worse for him. When he got a mouth full of Uchiha tongue, he tried to pull away, but the other boy had him surrounded.

Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying himself, and his erection was rubbing into Naruto's thigh. His hips bucked, and he could not stop himself. He cried out, and spoke in a lustful tone.

"Oh Naruto-chan... _Please_ don't push me away," Sasuke gently placed a hand on his chin, and tilted his face up to meet his own for another wild kiss.

_'Gah! This is... so wrong!'_ Thought Naruto. _'But... It just feels so_ good._ I don't want him to stop. But I don't want to be...'_

All rational thoughts came to a screeching halt as he licked his lips over Naruto's delicious neck. A whimper of delight was his reward, so he continued his assault of the other boy's senses. Running his hands up and down Naruto's sides teasingly, he stopped when he reached the waistband of his pants. Sasuke looked up to see a blush on his face.

_'...gay.'_ Naruto finished his thoughts from earlier.

"Are you enjoying yourself, dobe?" He grinned wickedly, before pulling down the flashy orange pants. Naruto was aroused by this... Now _that_ was funny!

"N-no," The future-Hokage lied. "I'm not gay, okay? So if you just came here to try and humiliate me, then you should _just leave_!" He backed away on the bed a little bit, blushing like mad.

With a wicked grin, Sasuke stroked Naruto's arousal with skilled fingers.

"I would never do that."

His sharingan deactivated, while he lowered his mouth to the other Ninja's belly. He tortured Naruto by licking slow circles around his stomach, across his abs, and now down to his thighs. He was getting all sorts of delightful reactions from the Fox-boy, who currently had his eyes rolled back in his head, and was panting furiously.

"Ah! Sasuke, what are you doing?"

He was met with a chesire grin. "I would think that was obvious, dobe." And with that, he flicked his tongue over the head of Naruto's cock. Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Oh god..." He moaned. "Sasuke-kun... I need it, please..."

He licked a hot path over the long length of the other's member. "Please what?"

"St-stop _teasing_ me! Gah!"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he grasped a fistful of Sasuke's raven-black hair, and pulled him to where his pleasurable pain was the greatest at the moment. Sasuke sucked as hard as he could, making Naruto groan in ecstasy. When he felt the jinchuuriki's muscles tighten up, his shaft growing even more rigid, he knew it was time to stop. Pulling away, he crept up to face Naruto, looking into his eyes lustfully.

"What are you-" His words ceased, as his lips were seized in a daring kiss by the raven-haired Uchiha.

Sasuke was getting so hot for him, he couldn't help but let out a desperate moan. This was his dream, finally actually coming true. He knew he would never be able to complete his goal of avenging the death of his clan, if he did not get this blonde furball out of his head! He felt his friend cautiously place a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in closer, and deepening the kiss. Their tongues scraped violenly against each other, and their breathing got heavier.

But, he pulled away at the last minute. "Is there something you _want_?"

It wasn't fair to tease him that! Naruto refused to give in first. A part of him still thought that maybe his friend was just trying to get a reaction out of him, so that later he could come back, and call him gay.

"N-nothing..." He lied.

"Tsk, tsk. You really _shouldn't lie_ to me, Naruto..."

His voice was very different, in an odd way that sent tingles up Naruto's spine. Sasuke's black eyes were gazing into the blue pools intently, waiting for a true answer. He arched his hips against Naruto's again, letting the other boy feel his erection through his pants. Both boys let out a wanton moan they had been holding in for a while.

"I know you want this," The raven whispered in his ear, while causing their erections to rub painfully together. "And I'm through playing games... Naruto, I'm _so_ horny for you."

These words seemed to finally convince him of the truth. After all, Sasuke couldn't risk saying that unless he meant it. It just wasn't like him. Naruto knew now that Sasuke was not just trying to prove something by making him look like a fool, or admit that he was... gay. No, the feeling was definitely mutual.

"Okay, Sa-Sasuke..." He panted furiously.

Gentle hands were stroking at his thighs, and it made Sasuke let out a growl. His crush was finally touching him! But he whimpered when Naruto stopped, and his eyes begged the younger boy for more. He had wanted to have him for so long, and now that it was finally happening, he was amazed.

Silently staring at the fox intently, the raven removed his own pants, and placed Naruto's hand back over his hard shaft. He hissed, as he felt himself being gripped and stroked.

"Mhmm... That feels_ so damn good_," He told his dream crush. "Please... Ah!"

Naruto found that he loved to hear his new partner beg too. Sasuke cried out when he bent down to lightly lick the head of his cock. He couldn't take anymore, so he pushed Naruto away, and slowly urged him to lie back down on the bed. The same bed he had always dreamed of being in...

"Naruto..." He breathed. "I can't help it, I... I want you _now_!"

Gently, he slipped himself inside the blonde's opening, taking time to massage the other boy's arousal as he did so. Sasuke moaned when he felt himself being buried to the hilt between the legs of his best friend. Naruto grunted at the slight pain he felt at first, but it was soon replaced by mind-blowing pleasure. He no longer cared about what the rest of the world thought of him for this! No one else would have to know, and if they did then, well... Who cared?

"S-Sasuke..."

The Uchiha said nothing, he was too busy burying himself in his best friend's tight ass. He had wanted this for so long, and it felt so good to finally have it! He pushed himself deeper, causing both boys to groan in pleasure.

Little beads of sweat slid down Sasuke's face, and fell onto Naruto. Eventually, the two began to move together, finding the perfect rhythm as one. What was this feeling? Was it love or lust, and what was the difference, really? Naruto had been hiding his feelings for his team mate for a long time as well, although he would never admit it to Sasuke. He blushed when he thought about the position he was currently in. Here he was, laying under his best friend, in his own bed, getting the daylights pounding out of him by the one he had always longed for. He'd thought it was wrong before, but maybe... Maybe this meant it was okay?

Suddenly, Naruto felt a sharp jolt of pleasure rip through his body when his sensitive spot was rubbed from the inside. "Sasuke, I think... I think I'm g-going to-"

"Sshhh," The raven answered, smoothing a few sweaty strands out of the blonde's handsome face. "It's okay, Naruto. I love you."

_'God, where did that come from?!'_ Sasuke mentally scolded himself. _'Now he's going to think I'm a freak for sure! There's no way he would ever-'_

"I love you too," Naruto pulled him closer, and snuggled his scarred face against his friend's- no, his _lover's_- chest.

A few minutes later, Sasuke could feel Naruto's ass gripping him even tighter than before. He knew it was almost over, and he definitely wanted to do this again. He felt a familiar tightening in his groin, and soon both their chests were splattered with something sticky and white. Not even a moment later, Sasuke released his seed into his lover's warmth.

Collapsing against one another, the two boys panted furiously. Sasuke rolled slightly to the side, his raven hair clinging to his face hotly. Deep blue eyes were piercing into his onyx ones with a hazy, glazed over look. it was the same way he sometimes caught Sakura-san looking at him. That annoying girl! How dare she show up in his thoughts at a time like this!

"Did you mean it?" His foxy companion asked him, with a grin.

"Mean _what_, dobe?"

Now he looked hurt. "Oh, so now we're back to name-calling. Now that you've gotten what you want, that is." He left his question unasked, but luckily his friend picked up on it anyway.

"You really _are _a dumbass, you know that?" Sasuke smirked. "Of course I have feelings for you, Naruto. How could I _not_?"

"Teme..."

"Goodnight dobe." He just had to have the last word. Damn him!

Then, they were content to collapse in each other's arms, falling into a gentle sleep, and reveling in the afterglow of the glorious sex they'd just had. They would figure out what to do in the morning. But both of them knew that no matter what, they had each other now, and that was all that mattered. They could be at peace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke they are owned by the long-name Japanese guy, Lol. But if I DID own them, I'd tie up Sasuke and keep him chained to my bed forever and ever and ever! (just like Naruto) Teehee...**


End file.
